coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 339 (11th March 1964)
Plot Florrie's new look shop/post office opens and Martha is her first customer. She draws her pension and buys a tin of best salmon. She invites Ena and Minnie to tea and they realise she is up to something. Dennis is late for his first day in the shop. Jerry is shamed in front of Myra into agreeing to the new furniture from Frank. Dennis turns up for work but can't remember where anything is stored and has to be reminded by the customers. Len winds him up by changing his order. Laurie and Len almost come to blows in the Rovers when Laurie insists the contract to work on the club is adhered to and Harry has to step in. The Rovers regulars are surprised when Martha buys a bottle of port. Martha dolls herself up and puts out her best china for tea. Ena and Minnie realise what she's up to when Ted Ashley arrives. Florrie is worn down by Dennis as he nearly wrecks the shop. Lucille is upset when Eddie becomes evasive about taking her out again. Ted is embarrassed by Martha's attention as he barely remembers the three ladies from his days at school. While Martha's back is turned, Ena invites him to the Rovers. Harry asks Len to keep Eddie occupied so as to stop him spending so much time with Lucille. Ena and Minnie also dress up for Ted. Albert introduces Ted to the regulars which keeps him away from the ladies in the snug. Len is stood up when Joyce and Eddie go off together. Cast Regular cast *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Myra Booth - Susan Jameson *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss Guest cast *Laurie Frazer - Stanley Meadows *Ted Ashley - Jerold Wells *Eddie Thomas - Douglas Austin *Sylvia - Elizabeth Davies Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *13 Coronation Street - Back room *Corner Shop *7 Mawdsley Street - Downstairs room *Gamma Garments *Unknown cafe Notes *The programme title is displayed over the photocaption of Ordsall's terraced rooftops used mainly for the closing credits. *In an excellent example from this era of recording continuing when errors occur, Violet Carson is unable to enter the Corner Shop set as the latch on the door has closed shut and Lynne Carol ad-libs a line as she opens it from the inside for the scene to continue. *This episode carries no cast credits, only production credits. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Dennis has a job, Martha has a visitor and Ena and Minnie have a surprise *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,020,000 homes (1st place). Notable dialogue Dennis Tanner: "How much do we charge for broken buscuits, Mrs Lindley?" Florrie Lindley: "I don't stock broken buscuits!" Kenneth Barlow: "You do now..." Florrie Lindley: "Dennis, what have you done?!" Category:1964 episodes